Strangers In The Night
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Duo meets a man in the park that immediately sparks his interest. What will become of two strangers in the night? SLASH, AU


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter nor the characters of Gundam Wing. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Strangers in the night' by Frank Sinatra. I claim no rights to the song

**Warnings**: slash, mention of lemon, OOC

* * *

I saw him sitting there like perfection under the moonlight; his chin long wild hair shining in the light of the moon, his stunning emerald eyes shining with tears while they trailed down his porcelain cheeks.

I've never seen him in my life, but I felt like I knew him. I must have done something that made a sound because he turned his head sharply and quickly wiped the tears off his face.

I bowed my head respectfully at him. His eyes were like two endless emeralds. My eyes were drawn to his slightly parted, pouty lips.

I approached him with a small smile on my lips and took a seat beside him.

"Do you come here often?" I asked. He scoffed and looked back at the fountain in the middle of the park. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and slid down further on the bench, bowing his head so that his chin touched his chest.

He looked like he couldn't decide whether to answer or not. From up close I could say he was sitting there for a while since there were older tear trails on his cheeks.

"Rarely." He rasped out.

* * *

_**Strangers in the night; exchanging glances.**__  
__**Wondering in the night, what were the chances**__**  
**__**We'd be sharing love before the night was through?**_

* * *

"Only on special occasions?" He snorted.

"If you can call my boyfriend as of 7 years dumping me a special occasion, then yeah; only on _very_ rare occasions." He grumbled and I winced.

"Sorry." I said and he shrugged.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known." I smiled at him and I saw a small smile tug at his full lips.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." I frowned at the familiarity of the name.

"You're the head of the London Special Ops." He grunted and sunk in his seat even more. I couldn't help but grin at the familiar reaction. "Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure." I said and offered my hand to him. He frowned as he shook my hand.

"You're that Preventer Agent, aren't you; one of the top 5?" I snickered and his lips twitched.

"Damn. Ya get caught once and ya can't escape it anymore." I said and Harry snorted.

"Tell me about it. And it's because of your eyes." My eyebrows met the line of my hair. "They are quite unique." He said and I grinned.

"Usually people remember me by my braid." I said jokingly and he laughed slightly. "Better. Laughing suits you better than crying." He sighed and looked at the fountain.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. He's the one who cheated." He muttered into his chin and I frowned.

"Son of a bitch." Harry spared me a sideways glance before he snorted and looked at the fountain again.

"Maybe he was right to cheat on me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You're 24 years old and the Head of the Special Ops. I've heard that you're a good man and heavily into charity. You're handsome and obviously not emotionally constipated." Harry chuckled darkly at my words.

"Maybe I was too emotional for him." He pressed out through his teeth and I frowned in confusion. He suddenly looked up with a frown.

"Come. It will start raining in a minute." He said and stood up.

"Wha-…"

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. In exactly a minute we were caught in a heavy downpour. He pulled me along until we reached a small downtown house and he pulled me inside. We were soaking wet and dripping water all over the entrance hall.

"How did you know it will rain?" I asked as I took off my jacket, revealing my Preventers uniform.

"The pressure shifted; the air got heavy." Harry explained. I gapped when he took of his wet shirt and I got a good look at Harry's scarred but well defined back.

"Come. I have something dry you can change into while we dry your clothes." He said and I followed after him dumbfounded.

"You don't have to do this." I said and he clicked his tongue.

"It will rain the rest of the night, I left my umbrella at the Station, and I can't in good consciousness let you out. There is a spare bedroom on the second floor and you have a phone in there to call in home." I followed him as he entered a room and went straight for the wardrobe. The room was sparse. There were no pictures on the walls, there was no mirror and the covers on the bed were plane.

Clearly this house was not lived in. That meant he lived with his boyfriend and this house was his only on paper.

'At least he had somewhere to go to.' I thought and had to bite my tongue when he turned around and I looked at his well defined chest.

* * *

_**Something in my heart  
told me I must have you.**_

* * *

'Damn it. It's been too long since I was with someone.' I thought as he walked over.

"The spare bedroom is behind the second door to the left. There's an attached bathroom. Take as much time as you want." He said and I nodded dumbly. I left him alone and found the spare bedroom. I took my time under the shower, washing my hair. I found a hair-dryer and quickly dried my hair. I walked out and over to his room only to find it empty. I walked down the stairs and took a turn listening for the sounds of footsteps.

I found him in the kitchen working on something to eat.

"The rain has yet to stop. Are you hungry?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little." I said and took a seat at the table. "Why are you doing this?" he shrugged as he grabbed two plates off a shelf and put them on the table.

"I don't know." He said. "Don't think I'm prone to picking up strays, but you are a Preventer and I have a feeling you're a good man. I guess I just need some company." He admitted honestly and placed a bowl of something warm and deliciously smelling in front of me, making my mouth water immediately.

"If this tastes as well is it smells, I'll be here every night for the rest of my life." I said and he chuckled before he took a seat in front of me.

And trust me. The dinner tasted better than it smelled.

* * *

_**We were strangers in the night  
up to the moment when we said our first hello.**_

* * *

I have no damn idea how we ended up on the floor of your living room. All I know is that it included a lot of scotch mixed with vodka and some apple juice.

We were laughing like mad after I told you about how Heero and I met, and all of a sudden I found myself on you, between your legs and your eyes focused on me. Your sweet breath caressed my face and I can honestly say that I've lost control over any and all inhibitions.

"Duo?" you breathed out and your low, raspy voice went straight to my groin.

"I don't do one night stands." I said and your eyes widened for a second.

"Neither do I." You said and in that moment I decided to stop thinking.

* * *

_**Little did we know;  
love was just a glance away,  
a warm, embracing dance away.**_

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache and a foggy memory of last night. The pillow my face was buried in smelled like lemon and vanilla, but the place beside me was cold. I looked up and realized the bed was empty and that I couldn't hear the shower running. I looked at the clock and groaned when I realized it was half past 10 and that I've forgotten to call Quatre yesterday to tell him I wouldn't be coming home.

I rolled over and jumped up when I rolled on a piece of paper.

I sat up gripping my head when lights flashed behind my eyes.

I took the paper and read what it said.

_Dear Duo,_  
_I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but my coworker called me and I had to get to the office immediately._  
_I don't know if you remember anything from last night, but I want to tell you that I've had the time of my life._  
_I don't usually do this. Heck, I've never done this before, but if you'd like I'd love to see you again._  
_Please, meet me this afternoon at 3:45 in Kelly's café on Baker Street._  
_Love,_  
_Harry_

I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I guess I'll call in sick today.

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Harry was hopping in his place nervously. He looked at his wrist watch and sighed. It was 3:57 and there was no sign of Duo. With a sigh he got ready to leave when he heard running footsteps and someone calling for him. He turned around and saw Duo running down the street, his braid in disarray and his outer jacket in his hand.

Duo stopped in front of him and leaned forward, his hands on his knees.

"Duo-"

"I'm sorry!" Duo said between gasps. "I'm sorry I'm late, but my partner called me an hour ago. We had a situation on the other side of the city, and then my car broke down two blocks away and I almost killed myself while running through traff-…" Duo's rant was broken when Harry pulled him up and kissed him, leaving Duo shocked enough to shut up.

* * *

_**Ever since that night we've been together.**__  
__**Lovers at first sight;  
in love forever.**_

* * *

"Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good." Harry instructed and smiled at a bewildered Duo. "I'm glad you made it; ready for lunch?" Harry asked and Duo exhaled before he grinned at Harry.

"Sure." He said and they entered the Café together, ignoring the bewildered looks of the people their open show of emotions caused.

They spent the afternoon together, talking about themselves, exchanging experiences, telling each other stories about their lives.

In the evening, Duo escorted Harry home and when Harry invited him in he agreed on one condition.

"Tonight? No alcohol." Duo said and Harry grinned.

"Of course." He said and pulled Duo inside.

* * *

_**It turned out alright  
for strangers in the night.**_

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
